Fate Blue Entropy
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: There have never been records of TWO magicians wielding the same True Magic, at least to the Clock Tower's vast knowledge. But leave it to Aoko and Shirou to break the mold and be the first and second wielders of the devastatingly powerful 5th True Magic. Watch the adventures of these who were born to destroy all before them. May god have mercy on us all.


RWOL here and welcome to **Fate/Stay Night** : **Blue Entropy** , the crossover between _Fate Stay Night_ and _Mahou Tsukai no Yoru_. As you've read in _That Meddlesome Zelretch_ Blue Entropy is where the fateful meeting between Aoko Aozaki and Shirou Emiya happens and it spirals from there. Teacher and apprentice, friends and confidants, and finally lovers with a kinky sex life. See how the world handles the Blue Entropy Duo.

Ladies and gentlemen this is **Fate/Stay Night** : **Blue Entropy**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Fate/Stay Night or Mahou Tsuki no Yoru. Type-Moon does now and forever.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Meeting Miss Blue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Misaki Town; Japan)**

Misaki Town, a post town near the mountains from the Edo period and serves as a commuter town for Misaki City and where in the last decade rapidly modernized happened. It has many popular sites for those who are new or just visiting. The _Imperial Metropolis_ is an all grilled beef restaurant that is a meat lover's paradise due to having international beef dishes and having weekly all-you-can-eat to challenges. There is _Messiaen_ a popular curry shop. The _Shopping District_ held nearly every consumer product one could want. _Aida Church_ is frequented by those of the Christian faith and like every other churches opens its doors to all the lost lambs. _Kontsuki_ is a popular udon delivery shop and has something of rivalry with Messiaen due to the udon-lovers vs the curry-lovers.

 _Private Misaki High School_ has a fifty year history and while prestigious it has a declining student population due to _Misaki Municipal High School_ having less stringent standards. _Asagami Private Girls Academy_ was set up by the Asagami construction family for girls from affluent families. _Reien Girl's Academy_ was the most esteemed school in all of Misaki, located in its suburbs and is the sister-school a renowned school in England and it was recently revealed that the Asagami Private Girls Academy is based on Reien. _Shrine Skyscraper_ is a current project headed by the Asagami family to become the official symbol of Misaki, like New York's Empire State Building. Then there are the back alleys, the only dark spot of Misaki, where the common criminal roams for their next victim.

While these things seemingly made Misaki normal, it was in reality a clever veneer masking the truth. Misaki was a melting pot for the supernatural in the Mid-Night World due to being under the ownership of House Aozaki – a powerful magi family of Lower Nobility within the **Magi Noble System**. They are known for having powerful and high quality magic circuits that is seen as a step below that of the Blue Blood magic circuits of the ultra-powerful House Barthomeloi. Besides the Aozaki there is another magi family, House Kunoji – descended from House **Icecolle** , a fairly old bloodline of practitioners of the dark arts and witchcraft, who were forced on the run by the devastating witch hunts of the Middle Ages and after escaping from Europe traveled the world until settling within Misaki Town with permission from House Aozaki.

Then there are the non-magical families known as House Tohno and their branch families: Arima, Kishima, Kugamine and Touzaki; families of mix-bloods due to breeding with the dangerous **Oni-Kind** – **True Demons** (真性悪魔, _Shinsei Akuma_ ) who are born from nature. The Arima has very weak demon blood compared to the other family branches and thus can live relatively normal lives. The Kishima has the thickest demon blood, bringing them closer to actual Oni-Kind with the current head being only a step away from achieving true Oni status. The Kugamine has the most influence out of all the subfamilies, but they barely carry any demonic powers. Their strength is economical, and so they have a say in about a third of the Tohno family matters that concern a corporation. For that reason, even the Tohno household can't afford to mistreat the Kugamines. The Touzaki has average demon blood in them and mainly focus on blacksmithing; creating cursed weapons from their very bones and binding souls to them.

Though the Aozaki would normally worry about the potential dangers of having five demon-blooded clans within their territory but thanks in part to their own stupidity in trying to increase their blood potency which led to _many_ undergoing **Inversion** **Impulses** in conjunction with the Demon Hunters Organization known as _Basara_ and the world modernizing – the demon-blooded families merely ranked a negative C level threat. So Misaki was quite safe, safe enough for a eight year old child, a young boy, to walk about lost while trying to find the destination he was given.

The boy was so focused on the map given to him to help get to his destination, he didn't notice the three hoodlums walking towards him. The boy soon found himself confronted by three high-schoolers trying to play hoodlum.

"Well lookie at what we have here boys." The lead hoodlum said with a sneer as he looked at the boy. The other two hoodlums chuckled uneasily due to their leader wanting to pick on a little kid for no reason just because he could. "A little tourist who lost his way so why don't we give a tour boys." The hoodlum said with a dark smile and really making his two friends uncomfortable now.

"Yeah… no." a voice said out of nowhere and startling everyone.

Suddenly appearing between the boy and the three hoodlums was a woman. She was a fairly tall, beautiful young woman with long vibrant crimson-red hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a white, halter-styled sleeveless and twin-tailed jacket-shirt with thick silver band around her neck. The jacket-shirt exposed her taunt stomach and cute bellybutton, and with how tight it looked on her didn't do a damn thing in not showing off her impressively large breasts. She wore black bridal gauntlets that reached her biceps with two thin silver bands on both arms. Skin-tight blue jeans showed off her shapely rear-end along with her long and toned legs. Brown/black shoes finished the outfit.

"Really now, this is just pathetic. A bunch of wannabe thugs ganging up on a child just make themselves feel manly." The unknown woman said in a cold, anger filled voice. "I don't know who you are nor do I care to know. What is going to happen is that you turn tail and run and hopefully think about your lives and change them for the better." The woman said glaring at the three.

"Bitch please! I run these streets!" the lead hoodlum shouted, pulling out a knife and charging at the woman. Said woman merely sighed and muttered something about 'wannabe thug idiot' before taking action. The young boy didn't even the see his mysterious savior move; all he saw was the hoodlum charging and then next there was a sickening crack-crunch noise, a strangled scream of pain and said hoodlum was stuck in the nearby building's wall. Like literally stuck in the wall; the wall itself had a human-shaped indention a foot deep, perfectly mimicking the hoodlum's body shape. The hoodlum was completely unconscious; the whites of his eyes showing and breathing almost shallowly.

The other two hoodlums stood with terrified expressions on their faces at the feat of strength the woman displayed. The two didn't even need to think twice before they were running away with their tails between their legs and wet spots on their pants. The unknown woman merely snorted in disdain before turning to look at the boy the three were attempting to jump.

He was wearing a simple outfit consisting of a blue long sleeved t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He had messy red hair, strange solid gold eyes, and he seemed to be staring at her curiously. Like he didn't know what to make of her.

 _Well duh Aoko you came outta nowhere, likely saved him from a beating, and then didn't introduce yourself. Of course, he's wondering what's going on._ She thought to herself. Slowly walking up to him so as not to scare him she knelt down till she was eye level with him before speaking with a kind tone. "Hey there little guy, what's your name?"

Instead of answering the boy slowly raised his free hand and ran it through her crimson tresses, seemingly entranced by them. Aoko was surprised by this act; in fact the one thing she hated about coming into the Fifth True Magic was the permanent change of her hair to that most hated red color. Yet this boy seemed enthralled by it. She found the sight of him tuning out everything else and stroking her hair endearing. So much so that she said; "You like my hair huh kiddo?"

Slowly the boy nodded before locking eyes with her and saying; "Oujo-Chan, are you Yue Lao?"

"Hey, do I look like an old man standing in the moonlight?" She asked in false anger but had undertone of curiosity. Seeing the boy rapidly shake his head, she added; "Then what makes you think I'm Yue Lao?"

"But your hair is that pretty bright red color just like the string that ties people's fates together. Or at least, that's what Fujimura-san told me once. Besides, Yue Lao is a Kami so I'm assuming he could take any form he wants even that of a girl with lovely hair." The boy said, smiling slightly as he stroked her hair again.

"You like my hair? You don't think it looks weird?" She asked honestly curious about this thoughts on her hair color.

The young boy enthusiastically shook his head saying, "It looks beautiful Oujo-chan, it… suits you." The boy said after a moment.

She smiled then, feeling better about her change in hair color than she had since she'd ended up like this two years ago. Ruffling his hair affectionately she said, "Thanks little guy, now what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry! My names Emiya Shirou. What's your name Oujo-chan?" he asked politely.

 _Emiya… The Magus Killer has a son? Wait, if he's here then that means the Magus Killer is in town somewhere… What the hell is he thinking letting an eight-year-old wander the streets alone_? She thought, becoming annoyed at the infamous killer of magi for sending a child out unattended.

"Oujo-chan, is everything okay? You look like you swallowed a lemon." The boy said pulling her from her thoughts.

She waved her hands dismissively at him. "It's nothing. I'm just wondering where your dad is. And I'm Aozaki Aoko, but you can all me Aoko."

A look of understanding crossed the boy's face and he promptly replied. "Aoko, I like that name it suits you. As for dad, he's with Jinan-sensei getting looked over. He hasn't felt too good lately." The boy said becoming slightly down.

 _The Magus Killer is feeling under the weather and goes to see Jinan Sougen, who is a Grandmaster of Chinese Medicine? Must be severe._ Aoko thought while noticing the package the boy was holding in his other hand.

"What do you have there, Shirou-kun?" she asked.

Shirou looked down at his hand, seemingly forgetting about his errand until she pointed it out. Suddenly reminded he said hastily; "Oh, I almost forgot! I was delivering medicine for Jinan-sensei to two of his patients. But I got lost on the way to the first address. Could you help me Aoko-san?" he asked.

 _Well, I can't just let him knowingly wander around my city, it would be irresponsible. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I said no to an eight-year-old?_ Aoko thought to herself.

"Sure, lemme see the address list." After she looked at the list and was surprised to see both Alice's name and home address as well as that of Tohno Makihisa, who lived in the Tohno mansion across town.

"You're in luck Shirou-kun, I actually live with one of the people you're looking for, and the other person can be found quickly enough."

"Really?!" he said becoming excited and hopeful all at once, only for his stomach to let out a loud roar, reminding him he hadn't eaten in several hours.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Aoko laughed good naturedly at her fellow redhead. "Yeah, but how about we get some lunch first, my treat?" She offered.

Shirou embarrassed merely nodded, causing Aoko to giggle again before she took his free hand and led him out of the alleyway and to her favorite restaurant in all of Misaki; Kontsuki. The udon shop was packed as it was the lunch rush but thankfully Aoko had her own private booth due to being friends with the owner's daughter.

"Hey there Aoko-chan!" Ayame said cheerfully to her friend after seeing her enter the shop. Ayame is a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a beige apron with the words Kontsuki on it above their symbol; their famous udon dish. Beneath this was worn a simple black, short-sleeved button up shirt, gray skinny jeans and simple tennis shoes. Aoko waved back to Ayame as she headed towards her normal spot in the place with Shirou in tow.

In response, the boy smiled before pulling out Aoko's chair for her, causing her to giggle. "Oh, what a little gentleman you are." She cooed with a slight blush on her face.

After Shirou had sat down, Aoko's eyes gleamed and she asked him; "So Shirou-kun, tell me… have you ever had udon before?"

The boy shook his head in a negative towards the question. "No Aoko-chan. But I've never cooked udon either which is probably why." He explained.

Aoko raised an eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "Ne, Shirou-kun doesn't your dad cook for you?"

To her surprise, Shirou shook his head and replied, "No, I do all the cooking and most of the house work."

 _What the hell? The Magus Killer is keeping this boy as his personal slave?!_ Aoko thought in shock.

Shirou continued on with his explanation. "It's just as well that I do the cooking though, seeing as dad can't cook to save his life. After the first time trying what he dubbed a meal, I resolved to cook for myself." Shirou shuddered in remembrance at the first and only cooked 'meal' his ever made since he was adopted by the man.

"He's that terrible of a cook?" Aoko asked, hardly believing that the dreaded Magus Killer could be that terrible.

"When I was treated for food poisoning due to eating dad's 'meal' for the first time, the doctors actually thought it was an assassination attempt."

Aoko merely stared stupidly at the younger redhead because of his words. Now she knew that some people couldn't cook but to be so bad that doctors thought it was an honest-to-goodness assassination attempt just left the woman floored.

"Unfortunately I am partially responsible since I asked him to try to cook a family meal instead of ordering take-out again." Shirou sighed as Aoko merely shook her head and decided to move on to another topic but was interrupted.

"Can I get your orders?" Ayame said after getting to Aoko's private booth. "The usual Aoko-chan?" Ayame asked getting the older redhead to nod as her blue eyes glazed over slightly. "And what about you cutie? What will your order be?" Ayame teased the younger redhead a bit. Shirou blushed as he grumbled before looking over the menu to see which udon dish he wanted. After a few moments he made his choice which Ayame wrote down and left. It wasn't even five minutes later when Ayame came back with their orders; Aoko's being the Miso Udon Noodle Soup with Spicy Korean Chili Dressing while Shirou's was the Shrimp Yakiudon. Aoko had a bit of drool leaking from her mouth as she looked at the most glorious of dishes to grace the lands. Her chop sticks at the ready, Aoko gave Shirou a hungry smile. "You're going to enjoy this Shirou-kun."

Aoko watched as the boy picked up a glob of yakiudon with his chopsticks, inspected the piece before him like he was some high-powered food critic before placing it in his mouth. He had chewed it for a moment before he swallowed and nodded to himself before taking another bite of his yakiudon.

"You liked it?" Aoko asked curiously.

Shirou nodded. "Yeah, but I think the chef slightly overcooks the shrimp since there was a bit of rubberiness to them. Shrimp is supposed to have a soft, melt-in-your-mouth texture."

Aoko blinked twice at the review before looking at her own dish. Using her own chopsticks, she presented a piece to Shirou. The younger redhead looked at the presented food curiously before sampling it from the older redhead's chopsticks. After a few moments, Shirou told Aoko that while delicious, it was a bit too spicy and that the spice threw off the flavor a bit. Aoko took a bite of her dish herself, not even realizing she shared an indirect kiss with Shirou, taste testing it before she nodded and agreed with his assessment. "You're right, there is a tad too much chili powder in here. Not enough to be totally overbearing, but it's enough to ever so slightly throw off the dish." She looked at the boy across from her with a newfound sense of respect. Saying, "I never would've noticed this if you hadn't pointed it out Shirou-kun, you must have a very refined palate."

"It's part of being a chief." Shirou answered simply while eating his yakiudon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, during which Aoko ordered six more udon dishes, the duo set out for the Kuonji Mansion. The trip was rough on the Shirou as he had to trudge up a winding road outside of town to the top of a hill, in early of December with the temps gradually decreasing and surrounded by thick forest. Yet, despite all that he never once complained the whole way there and Aoko loved seeing the look of awe in Shirou's eyes when they finally reached the top of the hill. Before the duo of redheads was a large European mansion with three floors, its roof was slated with black tile and there were several bay windows placed throughout the household. It even had a steeple-esque attic. But what currently had the boy's attention was the fact that the house was completely surrounded by fragrant white lilies.

"Cool huh?" Aoko asked him. Seeing him nod dumbly, she added, "I did this for a friend of mine that lives here so she'd have something nice to look at year around. C'mon, I'll introduce you." she said leading the way through the snow white flowers to the stained glass front door which she promptly threw open before yelling "Alice I'm back, and I brought company with me."

They found themselves in an open foyer that was brightly lit by natural sunlight cascading through the vast glass ceiling that served as its only light source. The walls were colored a pale and unfeeling white, and various oil paintings clung to the walls. The floor consisted of polished walnut wood tiles. A dark wooden staircase led to the floor above, where Alice, Soujūrou, and Aoko each kept a room took up most of space in the foyer.

Seeing the awed look on little Shirou's face made facing Alice's wrath for bringing people into her family home and likely further complicating her life totally worth it in Aoko's opinion. Even as Kuonji Alice slowly made her way down the stairs, glaring obsidian daggers at her redhead friend with her dark eyes, Aoko regretted nothing. Shirou just looked so enthralled to be here in this place that not even an angry Alice could make Aoko regret bringing him here.

Aoko watched silently Alice descended the last stair. She then stopped and took in the duo gathered in front of her with her usual calm, seemingly uncaring gaze. Alice's eyes lingered on Shirou for several long moments as if he were a puzzle she couldn't figure out. Finally, she turned to Aoko and upon locking eyes with her, Aoko could tell she was demanding an answer without actually saying anything at all. Aoko just smiled in response before she nudged Shirou, who had been silently staring at Alice this whole time. Whispering encouragingly, "Go on, introduce yourself and do what you came here to do."

Aoko watched Shirou stumbled forward a step towards Alice before straightening and looking her in the eye for a moment. Alice stared back, her left eyebrow almost imperceptibly raised in curiosity at the young boy before her. Shirou bowed respectfully to the owner of the house and said upon straightening, "Hi, I'm Emiya Shirou and I was asked by Jinan-sensei to deliver your monthly medication."

He then held out a brown paper bag with her name and address on it. A small smile graced Alice's lips as she reached out and took the parcel. Once she did, she bent her knees till she was eye level with him and said "Thank you for coming all this way for both Jinan-san and myself Shirou-kun. I am Kuonji Alice, and you are welcome in my house."

The red-head only nodded and replied, "It was no problem, as I wanted to help." The boy then frowned slightly before he added hesitantly, "Speaking of helping people are you okay, Alice-san?"

Straightening, Alice made her way to the stairs while replying. "I have nothing seriously wrong with me, the medicine is just vitamins mostly."

Since she had turned her back, Alice didn't see him shake his head, but she heard him say something that would shock her. "That's not what I meant. I was talking about that almost lifeless look in your eyes."

This stopped Alice cold and she promptly spun on her heel and faced the boy again, this time with a look of outright surprise on her face. "How could you possibly know about…?" she asked.

In response, Shirou smiled a sad smile at her and replied: "Because, I've seen those eyes before; in a fire two years ago back home, lots of people had eyes like yours. The look that says they've resigned themselves to something, a hopeless something. And…" he then paused as if trying to make up his mind about something before he continued; "…You have eyes just like mine were that day, when I walked through those flames, leaving others to die just so I could selfishly live a little bit longer."

The silence that followed that announcement was deafening. Two things became abundantly clear at that moment to the duo of women. The first was that this boy had survived some kind of natural or possibly unnatural disaster, the second was that he was wracked with survivor's guilt.

The steps that Alice took back towards him echoed throughout the foyer. Once she reached him, she leaned down to his level again. This time putting both of her hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye as she asked, "Why do you care about what happens to me?"

He smiled slightly at her then and replied, "Because, when I could walk no further through the flames, collapsing on rubble and preparing to die, dad saved me." The boy had a look that made him seem lost in his memories as he continued. "He looked so happy, being able to save me. At the time I didn't understand why he was so happy and was even angry and jealous that he could be so happy in such a setting. It lead to me wondering if I too could experience that kind of happiness." Drawing himself out of his reverie, he donned a look that seemed too severe for an eight-year-old as he said, "I want to help you like dad did for me and find the answer to that question. I'd like to see that you're happy if you'd let me help."

Aoko knew that Shirou couldn't see it having not been around Alice long enough, but the older redhead could see a change come over Alice. It was like a flicker of light had entered her typically hollow eyes even as she protested; "But you have no reason to help me, you don't even know me."

Cocking his head to the side, the boy replied. "Do I need a reason to help someone Alice-san? Dad didn't have to help me like he did; he could have just left me at the hospital, leaving me to be placed in an orphanage after I was healed and be about his way but he didn't. He gave me the offer to become his son when he didn't have to or even have a reason to."

Aoko saw Alice's eyes soften moments before she pulled the boy into a hug, one he returned. They stayed like that for a time, after which Alice broke their embrace and stood with a small almost imperceptible smile on her face as she turned and said in her usual monotone; "Follow me, please. It was quite a climb in cold weather and I'm sure you could all use some tea."

Aoko's mouth fell open in shock as she could sense slight undertones of happiness in Alice's voice. Even though Aoko's mind was blank with shock, her body followed behind the two anyway. They took a hard right into the living room where two duvet couches and a thirty inch television sat on one wall, with a cherry wood coffee table in-between the two couches. Motioning for the two to take a seat, Alice turned to Shirou and asked, "Do you have a preference when it comes to tea?"

The boy shook his head no, and Alice nodded before leaving the room. After she'd left, Aoko turned to him and asked; "What the hell did you do? I've never seen her act like that with anyone before!"

Shirou, who was sitting next to her, looked at her for several moments before he replied to her question. "Well isn't it obvious?"

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't be asking now would we?" Aoko had huffed, a little bit of her old self before she obtained the Fifth shining through. "Sorry." She apologized upon seeing his upset frown in her direction.

"It's okay." He muttered before continuing. "Well it was pretty obvious to me from the moment I entered the house that Alice-san is hiding from the world, that she's afraid of… of letting people in, I think." He explained the best he could, using his eight-year-old intellect.

Aoko nodded, agreeing with his assessment. Both this house and the person who owns it gave off a feeling of not wanting to be bothered by anyone or anything. The one thing Aoko couldn't figure out was, why? Why did Alice try to shut everyone out as hard as she did? At first, she thought this had to do with her being a magus, but she felt it ran deeper than that.

As if he was reading her mind Shirou said, "I think she's afraid of something that whatever it is and the reason for it, I couldn't begin to guess."

"Instead of wondering…" Alice's cool monotone voice said from the entrance where she stood with an antique tea set, glaring at them. "Why don't you just ask me?"

Aoko had the decency to look sheepish being caught talking about Alice while she was out of the room. Shirou, however seemed to be a tad dense about his actions in talking about Alice behind her back and did as she 'suggested'. "What's wrong Alice-san? What are you afraid of?"

Stepping into the room, Alice gently set the tea set down, never taking her eyes off Shirou as she took a seat on the opposite couch. Silently she poured a saucer of black tea before asking him, "Sugar, cream?"

Seeing the boy shake his head, Alice put his cup down on her left, before patting the vacant space next to her on the opposite couch. Getting the hint the boy got up and promptly joined her in the other duvet. Once he was situated, she handed him his cup of tea and then served herself a cup before briefly glancing at Aoko and saying; "Help yourself."

Aoko sighed knowing she was intentionally being slighted by the Kounji witch, but also realizing it was likely because she was caught talking about her behind her back. Shirou could get away with it because he was a young child and didn't know any better, but the Fifth Magician was the older one and thus should have known better and to set an example for Shirou.

After Alice and Shirou had finished their first cups she told him a story. A story about a girl whose mother was a witch, and how her father, a wealthy western man, had fallen in love with her at first sight. He then did everything in his power to win her hand. Yet the woman did her best to dissuade the man from perusing her as she knew _"One, who loved a witch, was doomed to die horribly. And any child of a witch was destined to become one themselves."_

Yet, even after he found out about her connection to the supernatural and her cursed fate… He still chose to be with her, saying _"We'll deal with those things as they come, I'm not afraid."_

And so, they were married and he painstakingly had a western style house moved to the top of a wooded hill and they were happy for many years. Then one day, the Witch found out she was pregnant with the man's child. A year after the child's birth, the Witch passed away in her sleep, as if her duty was fulfilled. The man was saddened by the loss of his wife, but he still had his daughter. For years, he told her fairy tales of witches and trolls, fairies, knights, and princesses being kidnapped by dragons only to be rescued by gallant knights.

Twelve years later, the man also passed away, leaving the girl alone in the house on the hill. A house that was quickly assumed to be haunted by the residents of the nearby town. The girl cut herself off from everything and more importantly everyone else choosing to live the life of a witch alone in her mansion in the woods…

Aoko watched as Shirou silently stared at Alice for a time after she finished her tale. Then out of the blue he said, "You're the girl from the story aren't you Alice-san?"

Staring down into her cup of now cold tea, Alice nodded. So Shirou continued onward to get to the real problem. "So the reason, you're afraid to let people in, is because you're scared they're going to die like your parents did."

Alice hesitated for a moment before she shook her head to indicate no.

Slowly with a perceptive gaze far belying his years Shirou replied; "Then, is it because you do not wish to get close to anyone for fear of falling in love like your mom did?" Seeing Alice tense he continued on. "You're not afraid for you, are you? No, you're scared of leaving a child in this world all alone, and more, you don't want anyone to fall in love with you knowing they'll die if they do."

A lone tear made its way down Alice's cheek, only for Shirou to wipe it away. He gave Alice a happy look due to the solution he came to. "It'll be okay Alice-san, I'll just have to become your son won't I?"

There was a profound silence that followed this announcement after which the two girls said, "...Eh?"

The person most confused was Alice herself. Turning to him, she said in a measured tone; "What do you mean by that Shirou-kun?"

"Well, you don't want anyone dying for your sake, which is something that most people don't want to happen to them. So, I figured you could treat me like your son or maybe little brother. That way you can have a family and not have to worry about anything bad happening to anyone." He replied quietly.

Alice smiled, genuinely touched by the boy's generous offer. Ruffling his hair, she replied with a hint of warmth entering her usually stoic tone, "Thank you Shirou-kun. That means more to me than you could possibly imagine but…"

"But?" Shirou asked motioning for her to continue.

"You're not a mage Shirou-kun, so I can't teach you anyth…"Alice stopped talking when Aoko abruptly cleared her throat.

Soujūrou, who just so happen to be passing by at the moment, paused upon seeing Aoko back and that she and Alice had a guest. Quickly formulating a plan, Aoko said to the herbivore man: "Soujūrou, why don't you take Shirou-kun here and find him a book to read or something?" Upon seeing Soujūrou nod an accent and Shirou about to protest, Aoko said swiftly, "I need to talk to Alice about boring grown-up stuff. So just go with Soujūrou until we come to get you okay?"

Reluctantly, he nodded and left his seat next to Alice, greeting Soujūrou before the two exited the room.

After watching the two leave, Alice turned to Aoko with a narrow eyebrow raised, silently demanding an explanation. The Magician sighed, realizing Alice probably has never heard of the Magus Killer. _And why would she?_ Aoko thought to herself. _She has no reason to know or fear the name of Emiya, as she's no rogue magus or Sealing Designate. She just wants to be left alone._

Taking a deep breath, Aoko began to explain to her friend. "I think Shirou-kun is the son of someone known as the Magus Killer. A freelancer who hunts down rogue magi, Sealing Designates and Apostles." Aoko told her before continuing. "Considering what we learned in the foyer, I can assume he's adopted. But even if he can't be given his father's magic crest, I have no idea what he's been taught by… that man."

Alice took in all what her friend said silently. She had remained stoic for a moment before she said; "Have you thought about just asking him his father's name and if he is a magus?"

Aoko shook her head in a negative fashion. "I didn't want to worry the kid if his dad was innocent and simply had the same surname as the Magus Killer. It is common enough in the world to share surnames with others and not have an actually connection to them in any way. But there is also the chance that the Magus Killer is indeed his father and I didn't want let him know what kind of person his father really is if the Magus Killer hasn't told him yet." Aoko added. "Then there is the possibility he already knows and is being groomed as the next Magus Killer. And I hope to Root I'm wrong." Aoko said with a grimace at the thought of Shirou becoming like his old man. She didn't want to one day be forced to put the boy down if he became a murderous monster truly worthy of the title Magus Killer.

Alice closed her eyes and let out a nearly imperceptible sigh before she opened them again and looked at the clock. Seeing that roughly twenty minutes had passed, she stood up and said, "Then let's go ask him shall we?"

The two got up and left the living room looking for the two boys. First they checked the kitchen, then Soujūrou's room, which revealed they were in neither place. The duo of women all grew confused at the lack of finding the two boys. "Where could they be? I told Soujūrou to find Shirou… something to… read." Aoko finished in a deadpan voice.

Alice huffed upon reaching the same conclusion her Magician friend had moments earlier before she led the way to the annex, where her and Aoko's 'magic den' was located. It was a room almost covered wall to wall with oaken bookcases where troves of magical knowledge were kept, broken up only by a white marble fireplace over which hung an oil painting of Alice's mother.

Sure enough, when they marched into the room, they found both Shirou and Soujūrou sitting in the two overstuffed armchairs by the now lit fire. But they weren't reading any of the old tomes Alice kept on her shelves… or at least Soujūrou wasn't. Sitting in between the two on a stand was an antique chess set. Currently, Soujūrou was attempting to think of a plausible move to make while Shirou-kun was, in fact, reading a slim volume entitled: _**"Beginning Magecraft for the Budding Magus."**_

It was blatantly obvious that Soujūrou was being decimated. He had lost half his pawns, as well as one of his knights. Shirou by contrast had only lost two pawns. It was plain that no matter what he did, he would lose on Shirou's next turn. Soujūrou had spread his forces too thin and Shirou was poised in three different ways to get a checkmate his next turn.

Sighing in resignation Soujūrou said, "You win, Shirou-kun." Before he gently toppled his white king.

Shirou smiled ever so slightly before he held out a hand and said, "Good game, Soujūrou-san?"

Taking it, Soujūrou replied, "Yeah."

Alice cleared her throat then, alerting the boy's to our presence. As one, they turned and Soujūrou said, "Hey Aoko, I kept Shirou-kun busy like you asked. Apparently, he's really good at chess."

Shirou shook his head and said modestly, "Not really, I can never win against dad when we play."

Before the two could continue Alice stepped forward and said to the younger of the two; "Shirou, are you a magus?"

The thought that he was merely reading the book for fun had crossed Aoko's mind but Alice had decided to get straight to the point. Shirou perked up at being asked that and said. "Sort of. I had to beg dad to teach me nearly non-stop these past two years since he adopted me. He kept saying that it was too dangerous and that nothing good can come from learning magic and that he wouldn't teach me. He only just started teaching me the basics after I wore him down enough. Though I still have problems making magic circuits as they don't last enough for me to do any meaningful training."

Something he had said blatantly stood out causing Aoko to ask worriedly; "Make magic circuits? Tell me how do you make magic circuits Shirou-kun?"

The boy shrugged and said, "Same as everyone else I suppose. I convert my nerves into circuits whenever I want to do magecraft just like everyone else… Is something wrong Aoko-san? Alice-san?" he asked upon seeing the shocked looks on the two women's faces.

Taking several numb steps forward, Aoko stopped in front of him and said gravely, "Shirou-kun, magi don't make magic circuits, they are born with a set amount of them. What you've been doing was incredibly dangerous and could've crippled you for life."

His eyes widen in fear at that tidbit of information. "That's not good…"

"No it isn't." Alice said coldly. It was clear to her that Shirou's father was deliberately sabotaging his son's training in the hopes it would get Shirou to stop. Something must have happened to Shirou's father for him to have an aversion to magic, thus his lackluster teaching attempts. "Shirou-kun," Alice began looking at the young redhead. "Why do you want to be a magus?" she questioned wanting to know his reason.

Shirou paused for several moments, likely gathering his thoughts before he answered. "I guess you can say I want to honor my dad by being a magus like him. I don't remember anything before being adopted by him; I don't remember my birth name, I don't remember if I had a family or was an orphan, I don't remember anything predating the Great Fuyuki Fire and dad adopting me. He gave me my name, a family and home when it was likely that I would be placed in an orphanage and so much more. All I have are the last two years I spent with him." Shirou finished as the three adults absorbed his words.

Alice was the first to react, moving forward and wrapping Shirou in another hug. "I understand to a degree Shirou-kun. Even though being a witch was the only path for me, it was a path that would let me honor my ancestors who were witches before me. If you like I can become your teacher in the magical arts." Alice said to the boy.

"Really?!" Shirou asked in both shock and happiness.

"Of course. A big sister should always help her little brother." Alice replied with slight smile.

"Count me in as well." Aoko said with a shrug though she was smiling. "I can teach you a thing or two if you like."

"And I can offer to teach you how to fight and defend yourself while Alice and Aoko teach you magic." Soujūrou offered not wanting to be left out. Plus this was a great chance to pass on his skills to the next generation.

"Wow! Thanks you guys!" Shirou said with a big smile.

"Now you had one more delivery to make, correct. Then let's get that done so I can talk to your father and soon-to-be former magecraft teacher." Alice said, with the last part being spoken in a frigid tone as she released Shirou and stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Sougen Hospice)**

After helping Shirou to the Tohno mansion so he could drop off his remaining package and dealing with a very deplorable situation at said mansion, the quartet headed to the Sougen Hospice so Shirou could let Jinan-sensei know he successfully delivered his packages and so Aoko and Alice could talk to Shioru's father. Once there, Soujūrou kept Shirou entertained by telling him about the various styles he'll be taught with Jinan-sensei giving his opinion while Aoko and Alice had dragged the man known as Shioru's father into the back for a private talk.

Aoko stood before the infamous Magus Killer and wondered if he really was the demon incarnate many magi made him out to be. Emiya Kiritsugu was practically a ghastly corpse; his cheeks were sunken and his eyes were haunted. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, black slacks, socks and shoes with a trench coat over said outfit. Alice merely stared blankly at the elder Emiya and wondered how he could even call himself a passable magus with how weak he is and from the vacant look in his eyes led a life that left him broken in the spiritual sense.

"Emiya Kiritsugu." Aoko said simply staring the man down. Alice stayed silent as they agreed since Aoko knew the most about the man before them, but she would speak up when she felt it prudent or when she managed to gleam enough from man to interject.

Barely making the effort to even bring his eyes to meet Aoko's pitying stare, Kiritsugu merely nodded. "What are you here for **Miss Blue** and her friend?" Kiritsugu asked the **Magical Gunner**. There was a tension in the air as Alice and Aoko gauged Kiritsugu who did the same to them. It was Aoko who spoke up first.

"I can see in your eyes that you care about Shirou," Aoko began. "So why are you trying to kill him?"

"Kill him?" Even on his gaunt face, there was slight look of surprise.

"I met your son while he was lost doing that errand for Jinan-sensei," Aoko began. "Long story short, we – Alice and I – found out about your lackluster teaching of Shirou in the magical arts. So again I ask; why are you trying to killing him?" she asked heatedly.

"I've no desire to teach him things that he won't need." Kiritsugu said with a sigh. It was bad enough that Shirou wouldn't give up and managed to wear him down, now there was a Magician getting involved. If there was one thing he knew about Magicians, they were a troublesome lot with the _Old Man of the Jewels_ taking the cake when it came to being troublesome. Kiritsugu was sure that no magus wanted to find out what it was like to be an obese, transvestite clown in a traveling circus with a bestiality fetish like that one magus did just because Zeltrech was bored that one day. And Kiritsugu had no intention to find out what Miss Blue did to those when she was bored or whatever asinine reason she could come up with.

"So instead, you teach him something half-assed and it's the wrong fucking method to boot!" Aoko said angrily. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"What method are you talking about? And how is it dangerous?" Kiritsugu asked confused on how him not really teaching Shirou was dangerous. He only taught his son the bare basics, not anything truly harmful like the advanced stuff.

"The part about him converting his own nerves into makeshift circuits!" Aoko snapped at the former Magus Killer. Kiritsugu reeled back in both surprise and horror at that, having not actually known that. He had assumed that Shirou had already awakened his magic circuits since he could feel his son channeling prana whenever they 'trained'.

"That is impossible Miss Blue. His natural circuits should already be open and even I know how dangerous converting nerves is. He shouldn't even know how to do such a thing." Kiritsugu explained to the two women.

"Well your explanation must have been shit because Shirou has been making nerve-circuits and he's damn lucky not have crippled or killed himself." Aoko growled. "Once again, do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"I'm well aware, Miss Blue." Kiritsugu closed his eyes tiredly for a moment. When he reopened them, he had a more determined look. "I'll rectify this problem. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

"And what do you plan to do? Teach him how to overload his circuits so they'll explode?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm making it my business."

"I won't be teaching him any more magecraft."

"That's not your decision," Aoko said. "You were the one who foolishly told him you were a magus and from what Shirou told me he had to pester you for two whole fucking years before you finally showed him despite it being the wrong method. Even if you stop teaching him, I can tell he's going to keep at this until he's either crippled or dead. It's your responsibility to at least make your son competent enough to learn magecraft on his own. Besides from what I can see he's likely a first-generation magus, which means he could easily revive the Emiya family if he desired. So why aren't you at least trying to teach him right so he can properly protect himself from those who might try and abuse him." Aoko said to Kiritsugu who frowned. He knew she was right since there were plenty of magi families in Japan (two of which were right in Fuyuki and they were part of the trio that created the Holy Grail War) and if they found out about Shirou's rare first-generation magus status, they would attempt to him bring into their families one way or another.

"No need for you to trouble yourself in our business," Kiritsugu said with a sigh. "I'll deal with this."

"No, I've a better idea." Aoko countered, already knowing Kiritsugu's plan. "Alice and I will teach him."

"You two?"

"Yes us. I can tell Shirou has some potential and it'll be a waste to let it wither away and die. Beside I can tell that even if you try to forbid him from learning, he'll just go behind your back to learn it and likely hurt himself in his quest to honor you." Aoko said getting Kiritsugu to raise his eyebrows at the last part.

"What do you mean he wants to honor me?" the former Magus Killer questioned.

"Shirou told us about that day; the day you saved him from the fire two years ago. How after he lost everything, literally everything, you came in and gave him a second chance to live. In his mind, being a magus is the only way he can repay you for what you've done for him." Aoko began seeing Kiritsugu slump as she spoke which confused her. "You saved his life, gave him a name, gave him a family, gave him a home, gave him food and clothes. Why wouldn't he want to honor you, his savior? Like all sons, he looks up to his father and wants to emulate him."

"He shouldn't honor me, I've done nothing worth honoring." Kiritsugu said despondent. "I've hurt so many people; stained my hands with the blood of countless beings, human and nonhuman, innocent and guilty. Even those I cared about were my victims." He lamented. Everyone that he had ever touched had died because of him. Shirley, Natalia, Maiya, Irisviel and even his own bastard father Norikata. It didn't matter that the man was a **Philosopher** , sacrificing countless innocents to his experiments. In the end, by killing his emotions, he murdered his father to save the rest.

That one act led him to walking the **Path of Shura** ; kill the few to save the many.

Now, he was about to condemn Shirou to a similar fate. By trying to honor him, Shirou would unknowingly walk the path of the Magus Killer. Kiritsugu didn't want that for his son, he wanted Shirou to live a normal life; find a beautiful wife, have a couple of kids, have a nice career, grow old and die in peace. Now that possibility was in jeopardy because it was his fault for telling Shirou he was a magus. Then he thought of his daughter Illya, who was spared because she was kept away from him by Old Man Acht aka Jubstacheit . Should he leave Shirou to someone else?

No, he couldn't do that. Maybe it was selfish, but he was living only for that salvation, that redemption from the crimes that he had committed knowingly and unknowingly. If he could raise Shirou into a man that wouldn't end up broken and regretting his entire his life, a man free of the burden of bloodshed and pain that came with being a magus, then Kiritsugu could die happy knowing that for once in his life he didn't destroy another person's life in someway.

If he let Shirou go, he wouldn't be surprised if he died the next day.

"Emiya-san," Alice spoke for the first time and getting the older man's attention. "Why are you so adamant on keeping Shioru-kun away from magic? From what Aoko-chan has told me of your less than savory reputation, Shirou is already in danger because of you. Your enemies won't care if Shirou-kun is adopted or not, they'll target him to get to you. Shouldn't you ensure that he can take care of and protect himself instead of sabotaging him?" Alice asked getting the man to flinch as if he'd been struck. "If you care about Shirou-kun as you think you do then let us help him become a man and magus you can be proud of. One who won't follow your path and end up broken like you." Alice pleaded to the elder Emiya.

Kiritsugu was silent for several moments, contemplating every pro and con before giving an answer with a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. I'll let you teach Shirou. I'll send him to you during the summers and breaks he has in school and if it's possible for you then you can drop by the Emiya estate whenever you can." Kiritsugu said to the women.

"Thank you Emiya-san," Alice said with a slight smile. "There is one more thing that I'd like to discuss with you." She went on getting the elder Emiya to look at her curiously. "I would like to become Shirou's legal guardian when you die." She said getting raised eyebrows. "I can tell that you are dying from a potent curse Emiya-san, one that is slowly destroying your soul. You have at best maybe three years left before the curse kills you. This will ensure that Shirou is properly taken care of both for mundane and magical matters." She explained.

Kiritsugu sighed as he had to agree with Alice. The curse he was afflicted with was ravaging him in ways he wouldn't wish on his most hated of enemies. His muscles were slowly atrophying, his nerves felt like someone was constantly pouring gasoline in them and lighting them on fire, he was steadily losing weight and had a lack of appetite from time to time, and he was slowly losing use of his five major senses. He wouldn't last much longer but he couldn't leave this world yet; not without trying to get his little Illya back and ensuring she and Shirou were well protected once he did die. Until he could get Illya back, it would be best for all those involved if Shioru was to stay near them plus it would give Kiritsugu peace of mind knowing Shirou was safe after he died. After all who would be stupid enough to try and piss off a Magician?

* * *

And cut! Chapter 1 of Blue Entropy is up and running. There is a lot going on in this chapter as I wanted to create an ideal way for Shirou and Aoko to meet up, one that could realistically happen, and progress from there. Then I came across a story called _**Spark of Madcraft** _ by author _bubbajack_ and in chapter five of the story there is an explanation for how Shirou and Aoko met. So after getting in contact with _bubbajack_ and asking permission to use that chapter for this story, I was granted said permission. Now I did make some changes to the parts of that chapter _bubbajack_ sent me in order to make it work for my story and its direction. So _bubbajack_ deserves a well-deserved shout out for helping me with this.

Similar to Blutmond, cold hard logic is being used to ensure that Shirou and his potential is not wasted because honestly imagine how much more powerful Shirou would be if he was properly trained and had some actually sense where he's not saying idiotic things like "People die if they are killed." and "Just because you're correct doesn't mean you're right." Also another thing you've noticed is that Shirou HAS NOT GOTTEN the ideal of being a Ally/Hero of Justice from Kiritsugu yet as in canon, Shirou gets on the night his father dies, NOT BEFORE! _Bubbajack_ and several other authors have made stories where Shirou already has this ideal and it kinds of irks me that they do this but it is their stories so I can't complain. Shirou, in canon and before getting the ideal that will basically rule his life, is trying to find the answer to the question he asked himself when Kiritsugu first saved him; can he experience that kind of happiness that Kiritsugu did that day? With him being under both Alice and Aoko's tutelage, they will try their damnedest in helping Shirou realize that he doesn't need to save people to experience happiness and that he can gain it with simple things. Thus they will reduce his severe altruism and help him be selfish.

The reason Shirou is so altruistic is because he was not taught how to be selfish or to moderate his altruism when Kiritsugu was still alive. Shirou's altruism comes from his belief in the 'selfless act' his father did for him. He does not know the real truth behind Kiritsugu's actions in saving are mainly motivated by both guilt and selfishness. Which goes into why Kiritsugu is, to a degree, a horrible father as he really didn't try to truly help Shirou in the ways that was truly needed. This in part led to Shirou being who he is in canon; a person who will help anyone without the thought of a reward, who thinks that he's taking advantage of someone when they show him sincere kindness, who doesn't care about his own well-being to the point of sacrificing himself for a complete stranger, and someone willing to push anyone and thing aside for the sake of his goal.

With Shirou under the tutelage of Alice and Aoko, they'll ensure that such traits won't manifest in Shirou since they were able to get to him before they could truly set in. This will help make Shirou more mindful of his loved ones who care for him as Shirou, in canon, is a self-centered jerk in that he fights for others but refuses to let others fight for him and also doesn't care for the thoughts of his loved ones when he needlessly puts his life on the line to save someone. Love, both platonic and romantic, are two-way streets in that both sides care for each other. You cannot love someone yet keep them from helping and protecting you as you help and protect them, which is something that Shirou likely refuses to accept. Alice and Aoko will show him that you can't have it both ways as you must accept all the positives and negatives of love or not love at all.

Now onto the real meat of the story many want to know; the 5th True Magic known as Blue. Nasu has yet to truly explain what the fuck the 5th True Magic is beside some vague mentions of Time Travel, consumption and extinction which has led to many trying to figure out what the 5th truly does. Touko, Aoko's older sister, stated that Time Travel can't be under the 5th's domain as it's already under the domain of the 2nd used by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and there must be more to the 5th than that. This has led some to believe that the 5th is Time Manipulation, one half of Space-Time manipulation, which is a severely OP ability. But others don't believe the 5th is Time Manipulation as the 2nd True Magic had been explicitly stated in having power of Time Travel, one of the abilities granted to users of Time Manipulation. This is due to how Aoko used her 'Time Travel' to save her friend's life as if she did indeed used time travel, there shouldn't have been any need for her to exchange time with him and send the five minute time period of which her friend had died in into the future as Time Manipulation gives access to the abilities: **_Temporal Rewind_** and _**Temporal Erasure**_.

 _ **Temporal Rewind**_ is the ability rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. This method of time travel rarely entails any paradoxes (such as the grandfather paradox) as user rewinds themselves parallel to time.

 ** _Temporal Erasure_** is the ability to isolate and completely erase time and/or certain periods in time whether from the past or future. The user is able to eliminate moments in time and completely destroy the time that moment occurred within; making all records and memory (in exception of the user) completely altered as if that event never happened and all things that would or should happen will replace the deleted event. Upon deletion, Small-scaled erasure will effect a specific few people while large-scaled erasure will effect the masses or even the entire universe drastically.

If the 5th truly was Time Manipulation, then Aoko could have used either of the two aforementioned abilities to save her friend after he was killed by Touko, but she didn't as the 5th most likely isn't Time Manipulation.

This had led many others to believe that due to the parts about consumption and extinction along with the explanation on how Aoko used the 5th, that the 5th is _**Entropy Manipulation**_. Entropy manipulation is an energy-based ability. In practice, it is similar to Energy Manipulation, except that the user can only access the unused energy in a system, rather than manipulating all the available energy. An inherent part of this ability is being able to detect energy levels of any kind. Once the current level of entropy is determined, the user of this ability can adjust it, resulting in a change in the system. This applies to anything, such as a glass of ice, a room, or a living organism. Increasing an object's entropy lowers the amount of kinetic energy the object has; decreasing it raises the kinetic energy.

Entropy is, very basically, a measure of the amount of unavailable energy in a system. The amount of this energy varies, as long as the system is not in equilibrium, but it will generally increase until it reaches equilibrium (as stated in the second law of thermodynamics). Entropy is directly related to heat, in that all energy eventually becomes heat. Also, a system is a group of bodies (molecules, atoms, cells) that are related and bound by a common set of characteristics, such as a glass of ice in a warm room. An isolated system is one that is not directly related to any other systems.

One of the the abilities of Entropy Manipulation is _**Universal Manipulation**_ which is the ability to manipulate the entire universe and everything within (including Space-Time which is the primary domain of the 2nd True Magic). Aoko, being the first time using this OP ability, may used a botched version of Universal Manipulation to save her friend's life, hence the whole taking ten years from him and sending the five minute time interval his death took place in into the future. I will try to better explain what Aoko did that day later on in the story when she discovers that Shirou has access to the Blue. I will also do my best to explain how Entropy Manipulation plays a part in the Nasuverse and how the Nasuverse is in turn affected by the 5th.

To learn more about Entropy Manipulation, just go to powerlisting dot wikia dot com, put in Entropy Manipulation and viola, you're on the page.

This story will encompass Fate/Stay Night, Kara no Kyoukai, Mahou Tsukai no Yoru and Tsukihime given the several connections Aoko has with many of the characters in those respective series.

As a gift, here is the official harem list for Blue Entropy.

Shirou Emiya's Harem:

1) Akiha Tohno

2) Alice Kuonji

3) Aoko Aozaki

4) fem-Enkidu

5) fem-Gilgamesh

6) Hisui

7) Kohaku

8) Shiki Ryougi

Well, that's all for chapter one of BE so you know guys know the drill; read, review and all flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!


End file.
